


Carry On

by cjharknessgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjharknessgirl/pseuds/cjharknessgirl
Summary: Major spoilers here if you haven’t watched S15x20. I’ve had mixed emotions and have been trying to process it all, and so I wrote this. So, Dean thinks it’s the end for him, but Castiel isn’t going to let that happen.
Relationships: Destiel
Kudos: 25





	Carry On

“I just need you to tell me it’s gonna be okay, Sammy...” Dean gasped, his breath catching as pain wracked his body. He wasn’t ready to die, and certainly not like this. But the world was safe and Sam would be okay. He just knew it. The anger that had consumed him for so long had left awhile ago and Dean felt a peace wash over him when Sam put his hand over his.

Suddenly, Dean heard a sound he thought he never would again. A whoosh of wings and there in all his angelic glory was Castiel. Eyes glowing blue with grace, he strode over to them. “Hello, Dean. Seems like you got into some trouble.”

“Cas,” Dean dared to hope this was real. Sam was looking in shock too so it had to be.

Castiel gently moved Sam aside then gazed at Dean. “Just hang on, I’ve got you.”

Dean didn’t even think, he just grabbed onto Cas. Castiel put a hand over his back and the other on his neck then lifted him up off the rebar. Dean waited for the pain but instead a healing energy filled him and he could feel it knitting his insides back together. 

“Better?” Cas asked, eyes returning to their normal ice blue. He smiled softly when Dean nodded. 

Giving in, Dean embraced his angel and sighed when he returned it. He pulled back after a second, when he was more in control of his emotions and gave Castiel a watery smile. “Thanks.”

He chuckled when Sam grabbed him and hugged him tight. He patted Sam on the back and held on as his baby brother sobbed, this time in relief. “Sorry, Sammy. Didn’t mean to scare you like that.”

“Don’t you ever do that to me again.” Sam moved away and swiped at his eyes. “Jerk.”

“Yeah, I love you too.”

Sam grinned at that. “What happened to no chick flick moments?” 

Dean shrugged. “I almost died like for real this time, I get a pass.” 

“No one would’ve let that happen,” Cas said. “Dying on a milk run, even Chuck would have been embarrassed by that.” 

“Seriously,” Sam agreed. 

Dean glanced over at Castiel. “Cas, how are you here?”

“Jack made a deal with the Empty. He put it back to sleep like it wanted and in exchange it let me go. I’ve been in Heaven, helping Jack make more angels and rebuilding. It’s going to be a Heaven you both deserve, that everyone deserves. Jack has done so much good, you’d be proud.”

“We both are,” Sam said. “Thanks, Cas. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too.” Dean wondered if Castiel knew he had prayed to Jack to ask him to save him. He knew Jack would and was relieved Cas was no longer suffering because of his stupid mistake. “I guess that means you won’t be around much? You know you can always come home. Heck, we even got a dog now, right, Sammy?”

Cas laughed. “Really? A dog?”

Dean grinned. “Called him Miracle. I found him when Chuck erased everything and then when Jack fixed things, he showed up again. You’d like him.”

Sam shook his head. “Turns out, Cas, he’s a dog lover, even lets him ride in the Impala.”

“No,” Cas said in mock horror and they all laughed. He sobered a little. “I’ll be around whenever you two need me, all you have to do is pray. When things in Heaven are settled, I’ll be back.”

“Dean, the kids!” Sam bent down and picked up the discarded machete.

“Go, get them and I’ll be right there.” 

Sam glanced between them then took off out of the barn.

Dean rocked on his heels. He had Cas alone now, could he say what he need to? “Cas...”

“Dean, you don’t have to say anything.” Cas gazed at him, in that way that made Dean feel like he was looking into his soul, past the bravado, booze and anger to who he was underneath it all.

He held up his hand. “I need to, please?” He continued when Cas nodded. “My whole life I’ve been angry, you know that. About losing my mom, the way my dad raised me and so many other things. And I put that into fighting and surviving through one hunt after another and just kept grinding. I had to, to keep Sam and those I could safe. When I found out Chuck had controlled it all, man, it sent me spinning.” He shook his head. “You know that too, but then...when you sacrificed yourself and said all that to me...” He cleared his throat. “I uh, realized that, yeah, Chuck had control but not in what really mattered. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t tear me and Sam apart. He couldn’t keep you away either. Even when I was stupid, reckless or angry, and pushing you both away, you both kept coming back because we are a family. He couldn’t take that away. You and Sammy are the only two who really know me, Cas. And when you told me how you see me, the real me...all that anger was just gone. Cause I knew if I just believed in me the way you do, I could be happy too. And I wasn’t ready to die today but I was at peace. And that’s because of you. I...damn...” Dean rubbed the back of his head and turned away for a moment to take a deep breath. “You’re my best friend, Cas. You know I prayed for you to be okay, yeah?” He gazed over at him as Cas moved to his side. “If there’d been a way, I’d have torn that Empty apart to get you back. I need you and Sam, you two keep me going, maybe now we can even take a break and find some happiness. We sure as hell deserve it.”

Cas laid a hand on his shoulder. “You deserve that and of course, I know all that, Dean. It’s okay if you can’t say it, just know I meant every word. Go and find some happiness, and if you need me, I’ll be right there.”

Too overwhelmed to speak, Dean just nodded. He took another breath and focused on how right this all felt. He didn’t think, he just turned and grabbed Cas by the neck and kissed him. It was crazy but if he couldn’t say it maybe Cas would understand this way. Cas gasped in surprise then pulled him closer to deepen it for a long moment. Time stood still and Dean wondered why he hadn’t done this before, so hung up on himself when he could’ve had this. 

Cas broke the kiss and smiled. Dean did too. “I should go find, Sam. Thanks for everything, Cas.”

“I’ll see you soon, Dean.” Cas stepped back and with a soulful stare and whoosh of wings he was gone again. 

With a new lease on life and feeling damn good, Dean scooped up his machete and ran out to help Sam, saving people, hunting things, it was the family business after all.


End file.
